The Quidditch Jersey
by DeepSeaFanglyFish
Summary: Lily wears James' quidditch jersey after a late night working on a charms essay. Literally 2,000 words of fluffy nothingness.


Lily Evans was having one of those days where you show up to class in your boyfriend's quidditch pullover. He'd laughed when she'd slid in next to him at their table that morning, and she'd kind of understood. What a sight she must've been, messy bun and rumpled knee-length skirt with her tie undone and her button-up wrinkled.

"Wow," he'd said, reaching over to fix her tie. "You okay, Evans?"

"Fine," she'd answered. "Just tired."

And he'd shot her a worried look, kissing her softly before tugging on her blouse. "You sure?"

"Yes," she'd answered. "I'm allowed to have a bad day every now and again." And then she zipped his sweatshirt up to hide her wrinkled shirt.

"I know," he'd answered, resting his hand on her knee under the table. "When did you steal that, anyway?"

That had finally gotten a laugh as she'd reached across the table to grab a piece of toast. "The other night. You shouldn't leave your quidditch things around the common room. You know I love to take them."

"I don't mind, really," he'd admitted. "I kind of like seeing you walk around with my name on your back.

And she hadn't admitted it, but sometimes she just felt like being labeled as his as well.

"What do we have first today?" She'd asked him, taking a bite of her toast as he poured her a cup of pumpkin juice.

"You sure you're okay?" He'd asked, a soft teasing undertone to his voice. She loved the hazel glint in his eyes he got whenever he smirked, always had. "It's not like you to forget your schedule."

"I barely even know what day it is."

"What time did you go to bed last night?"

"3. I was finishing that charms essay."

"You could've asked me," he'd told her sweetly, pushing some stray curls out of her face. "I would've lent you mine."

"_You_ finished it on time and I didn't?"

"Sounds like," he'd answered with a grin. "Losing your touch, Evans?"

"Sod off, Potter," she'd told him unable to suppress her grin. She hadn't spoken those words seriously to him since the previous year.

"Sorry, Evans," he'd answered as he went back to his breakfast. "Won't get rid of me that easily."

And she hadn't; he'd walked with her in the hallways all day, hand in hand, trying to make up for her bad night. She'd been surprised when he'd offered to carry her books, and thankful when he'd done most of the work on the potion (Slughorn called them the dream team, two of his best potions students working together.) It wasn't until the break after double potions that she'd really been blown away though:

"You look like you're about to pass out. Do you wanna go take a nap or something? I'll come with." He offered.

"Are you sure? Don't you have a quidditch practice?"

"Yeah, but I'll skip it for you."

"What kind of ruddy captain are you?" she teased, pushing him gently. She felt like her world was consumed by him in that moment as he stood in front of his, trapping her against the stone wall outside the potions room. She didn't think she'd be able to say no if she tried.

"Sirius will take care of things," he promised. "Come on, Lil."

"Fine," she said. "If you're sure."

"I am," he answered, tugging her away from the wall. "Come on."

His warm hand tugged her along, up the many staircases and down the hallway towards the Fat Lady. "Fizzing Whizzbees," he said in a monotone as the portrait swung open, lacking her usual sarcastic remarks.

"They let Dumbledore pick the password this time?" She asked, joking.

"It's better than some of McGonagall's picks. I'm not very bright, you know. I can't remember latin."

She giggled at him as he led her up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "You're plenty bright, you just use it for the wrong things."

"Most of the time."

"Yes, most. Lately you've been... dare I say it... _responsible_."

"Ugh, Lily," he answered, grinning as he shut the door behind them. "That sounds horrible. Don't ever call me that again."

"I think you might be growing up, actually, James Potter. Who would've guessed?"

"Yuck."

"Speaking of which, I need you to fix up my essay," she said, giving him an innocent grin as she slipped her shoes off. Her fingers began to work on her tie next. "I did finish it, but I didn't do a good job."

"Good thing at least one of us is responsible then," he teased as he slid his own shoes off, watching her crawl into his bed. She was so gorgeous, and so witty. He could hardly believe his luck sometimes, and now was definitely one of those as he lay down next to her, pulling her closer while tugging the blanket over himself. "Aren't you glad you have me to take care of you?"

"I'm glad I have you to nap with, at the very least," she answered with a soft grin. "And to copy your homework."

"Glad I can be of assistance."

"Right?"

He laughed, and she grinned just at the lovely sound of it. His glasses were slightly crooked, his hair a bit messed up from the pillow, and he had this grin on his face and this glint in his eyes like everything good in the world is in his arms. "Go to sleep," he told her, pushing her red locks out of the way so he could kiss her forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up to let you copy my essay."

She smiled at him as she buried her face into his chest. "And to let me use you as a pillow."

"That, too," he added, grinning as he pulled her hair elastic out and ran his fingers through her tangled curls.

She paused, reaching over to unknot his tie. "You're the only one who would try to take a nap with a tie on."

"Maybe," he said, watching her quirky smile and twinkling green eyes. "But you're here to take it off for me."

"As long as I get to steal your quidditch shirts."

"Of course, my dear," he answered teasingly, leaning in to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. "And maybe I should take this shirt off, too. It's a bit uncomfortable."

"I thought you wanted me to sleep."

He smiles at her mischievously, almost a smirk. "I do... but I don't want to sleep."

"The bathroom's over there if you need a moment to yourself."

Groaning, he pulled her on top of him and tugged the blanket up to their shoulders. "Don't need to be so rude, Evans."

"Are you kidding? You wrote the book on being a berk."

"Mmh. No, I co-wrote."

She had to laugh at that. "And Remus studied it long and hard? Sounds about right."

"Nah, I think it's the only book Moony's ever read that he hasn't listened to," he said, grinning with adoration at the thought of one of his best friends.

"What's going to happen?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

It was hard to focus, she thought, with his hazel brown eyes tuned into her like she was the only voice in the world. "Y'know, after."

"After... I figured we could just stay up here 'til lunch."

"No, you twit," she said, but she couldn't help but smile at his innocence. "You know, after Hogwarts."

"Oh." His eyes unfocused as he stared at something invisible behind her. "Well... you know what I want to do."

"Mhm."

"I... I mean, I don't know. I was thinking we'd get a nice little house somewhere," he said. "Maybe Godric's Hollow. It's gorgeous over there."

"Those are two very different ideas."

"I mean, there's a war, Lily. I can't ignore that. I want to, but I can't. I mean... especially with... what they want. I mean, they're killing wizards and witches like you, love." She noted his emphasis on _wizards_ and _witches_. He'd been so careful with her, with all of the 'mudblood' fear floating around, always telling her how brilliant she is and making sure she knows that he thinks she's just as capable as himself or Sirius. "But I also want you and a family and a nice little house. You know, with Sirius flooing in and raiding our fridge and Remus apparating outside to knock on the door like a normal person and Peter coming over for dinner when you make something he likes and-"

"When _I_ make something he likes?"

"Okay, fine, when we order in and it's something he likes," he joked, "but that's what I want too. I guess it just won't be like that for a while."

"So... me and... a family."

His lips curled into a half-smile. "Yeah. Don't you think...?"

"Of course, yeah. After a nice, quiet wedding, of course." She became quiet after that, and James knew exactly why. He brushed her hair out of her face to distract her. "Do you want to come? I won't blame you if you don't."

"To our wedding? Well, there wouldn't be much of-"

"I'm serious."

"No, you're Lily."

She shook her head, biting her lip nervously. "You don't have to if you don't want to, James. I just wish you'd tell me."

"Lily, I would absolutely love to go and be there for you," he began, bringing a finger under her chin to tilt her eyes up to look at him. "But... you know. I don't exactly get along with them. We don't understand each other. I just make things worse, and that's the last thing I want."

"Well, I want you there. I don't want you to stay home on her account."

"It is her wedding."

"She's my sister and you're my boyfriend."

"I think sister comes first."

"Honestly, James, I don't think it will for long."

"I know," he told her, "and I just don't want to make it worse, but if you want me there, I'll go, of course."

"Thanks."

"So long as you remember that he literally dragged her out of the restaurant when I tried to explain that I wasn't on... 'unemployment'?"

Although the wound was still a bit fresh, she smiled at how clueless he was. Her boyfriend, who would be off to fight in a war in just over six months. "James, he's a muggle, and a very ignorant one at that. He's not going to understand Gringotts."

"Well, I don't know. I don't talk to muggles very often."

"Mmh. I know."

"Nothing against them, obviously, unless they're all like that."

"No," she said. "You would've loved my parents. They're nothing like her. I wonder what happened."

"I'm sorry, Lil."

"No, it's okay," she told him as she snuggled into his shirt. "Make sure you get me up in time for us to go down to lunch."

He laughed out loud, kissing the top of her head. "Of course, darling. Go to sleep."

"Mmh," she answered, nuzzling into her boyfriend's oxford.

Maybe she'd wear his quidditch sweatshirt to breakfast more often.

* * *

These two are just the cutest tbh

I'm currently writing some SBRL fics but they're coming out terrible so I have no clue when they'll be up.

I also have another LJ fic up (check my profile).

Reviews make me happy :)


End file.
